


The Influence of Alcohol

by fuckingweecest



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drunklock, Gay, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Smut, drunk, sherlck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingweecest/pseuds/fuckingweecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of an omegle RP. Smut. Gay. I do not own Sherlock ;(</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Influence of Alcohol

[drunken John] Sherrrrrley!!!! JW

John? What on earth was that? SH

Das, dad yet namee SHERLEYYYY!! JW

My name, as in sure you're aware, is Sherlock. Are you intoxicated? SH

Oh, come onnnn Sherley. And maaaaaybe.. JW

Why did you feel the need to drink so much? Anyway, where are you? SH

I'm uh... I'm at da pub! I'm gonna needa rideeee.. I gots too tell ya something, Sherley.. JW

Yes well I'm sure you can tell me in the cab. In getting one now. SH

Mmmmmmmmmmkay!! Imma wait on the stairs, maybe I'll fall! Or, er, maybe I won't! Hehe.. JW

No, stay sitting at the table and I'll come in and get you. SH

Toooooo late, I's on the porrch! JW

Then sit and stay on the porch. SH

Ookay. Hurry, Sherly! I gots to tell ya a secret. SHHHHHHHHH JW

Oh this will be funny. I'll remind you of it in the morning. SH

Noo, I's gonna remember this time!! I see a cab. It's YOU SHERLEY! JW

Yes John, now get in the cab. SH

"SHERLEY!!!!" John screamed as he opened the door and jumped into the cab, clinging to Sherlock. "I misses you Sherley.."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and patted the drunk's back in greeting. "Yes I missed you too, now let's get you home, okay?"

"Mmmmkay..." John raised his mouth to Sherlocks ear and began to whisper. "I, uh...I gots to tells ya something!"

"Okay." Sherlock huffed, smiling slightly as John tipped forwards a little in his drunk state, smacking his head with Sherlock's lightly. "Did you know you sound like Gollum?" He asked.

"Shhhhhh... I gotta talk.." John slurred, smiling and getting closer o Sherlocks ear. He closed his eyes. "I love you.." He whispered and then pulled away screaming; "SHHHHHH IT'S A SECRET DON'T TELL SHERLEY!"

Sherlock nodded. It was rather a disappointment to him that it was the alcohol talking, but oh well. "I'm sure he'll never know." He spoke, before clamping a hand over John's mouth. "Calm down! You'll distract the driver."

John bit her locks hand in agrivation. It may have been drunk John confessing this, but it's what sober John felt. "B-bu you're Sherley... I love you Sherley.." John climbed onto Sherlocks lap and hugged him tightly.

Sherlock smiled sadly, lightly hugging John back. "You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying." He sighed, watching out the window as they pulled up outside 221b.

John refused to move, and sloppily kissed Sherlocks forehead. "I know 'sactly what I's sayin'." John smiled down at Sherlock.

Sherlock patted his back again, before paying and opening the door. "Mhm. Right, out the car. You need to sleep. Maybe you'll talk more sense in the morning." He closed his eyes regretfully, before offering a small smile.

John fell out of the car. He caught himself and leaned cover onto Sherlock. "I'm only talkin' sense if I say I love you, Sherley,"

"John, you're drunk, please stop saying that." He sighed, helping John into the house and up the stairs to their flat. "You need sleep and water."

"Noooooo," John said, standing on his tip toes to be face to face with Sherlock in their kitchen. "I need to love you. Becaus I /do/ love you, Sh-Sherley.." John was telling the complete truth but he needed to be sober for Sherlock to believe it.

"How about you sleep on it, and then tell me in the morning. I'm sure you'll remember." He took John by the arm and put a cup of water in his other hand, before trying to help him into his room.

"No!" John screeched before they walked out to his room. " I wanna sleep in/your/ room," he offered a gentle, drunken smile as he took a sip of his water.

"Okay, sleep with me tonight. I'll remind you in the morning so you don't yell." He sighed, taking him instead to his own room.

"Why would I yell if I get to sleep with my beautiful Sherley?" John giggled as he removed his shirt before sitting on the edge of Sherlocks nicely made bed. 

"Okay good John, now sleep." He smiled, taking off his own shirt. 

"Wow," John mumbled as he stood up in front of Sherlock. He ran a hand along Sherlocks chest, memorizing every inch of skin in his drunken mind. 

"J-John I'm not sure if you should do that, you need sleep." He spoke, patting John's head as he removed his trousers also and folded them neatly, draping them across the back of his chair. "Do you need to get pyjamas or anything?"

Johns eyes wandered over Sherlock body. He noticed that Sherlock was wearing a small white pair of pants with a bee printed on them. "Cute," John whispered with a smile. He took off his own trousers, but continued to touch Sherlock.

"John." Sherlock sighed, the doctor's warm hands soothing his cold skin. "You need to get into bed okay? A-and go straight to sleep and you'll feel better in the morning."

"But I want to touch you" John pouted, but complied and climbed under the covers. Once he was properly tucked in, he patted on the side next to him, wanting Sherlock to lie there.

Sherlock got into bed beside John, taking care not to let their sides touch. They'd go straight to sleep and be fine, he was sure.

"Sherley.." John murmured with his eyes shut. He scotched closer to Sherlock, making their chests touch. He wrapped an arm around Sherlocks waist. "I want to be close to you, Sherlock.."

"John I...fine." He gently kissed the limpet's hair with a soft chuckle, rubbing his back. This was going to be hell in the morning.

"Thank you," John smiled and kissed Sherlocks neck. He pulled him into a closer hug. He was happy and content, with Sherlock. Soon to be /his/ Sherlock.

Sherlock blinked awkwardly at the tighter hug. "Well..." He huffed. "Goodnight then."

John chuckled and leaned in, smashing their lips together in a messy kiss. When he pulled away, he caressed Sherlocks hair and put their foreheads together. "Goodnight, Sherley." John let his head rest over Sherlocks heart.

Sherlock blushed vividly in the dark room, unable to sleep after that. He wished him a goodnight in return though, licking his lips a little.

John slowly drifted I sleep. He was dreaming about Sherlock and him. Making a family, being married, in love. About them giving sex. All these dreams lasted until he woke up the next morning, noticing he was in someone's embrace. He didn't remember anything from the night before, he was too drunk. "Mmmmmm..."

Sherlock yawned loudly. He had managed to sleep in the end, but had rather interesting dreams of him at John... "G'morning John." He muttered, stretching. "Do you remember any of last night?

"N-no," John muttered in a confused tone, but gripped Sherlocks arms tighter. "Care to fill me In please?"

Sherlock chuckled. "You were very drunk. I took you home where you confessed love for me- probably a joke- and then insisted on touching and sleeping with me." He almost smiled at the memories. "I'll get you some aspirin soon."

"No, Sherlock," John turned around with a flabbergasted face so he could see Sherlock. "I-it wasn't a joke... I uh..did I really do that?"

Sherlock looked mildly shocked. "Yes. You kept insisting it was true but you were so drunk, I didn't believe you. Then when you tried to molest my chest or something I was sure you were just heavily drunk." He said, surprised. "You know you're still in my arms right?"

"Yes," John whispered breathlessly, pullin himself tighter in Sherlocks embrace so they were nose to nose. "I-I guess I wasn't brave enough to begin sober..." John confessed, and began to touch Sherlocks chest the way he did the night before.

Sherlock closed his eyes for a moment, before snapping them open. "No, you must be still drunk." He flinched. "Please stop this." He sighed.

"I'm not drunk, Sherlock. A bit of a hangover, but not drunk." John regretfully pulled away. "I'm sorry, I-I though you would be okay w-with this. I'm so sorry.. " "

No, it's not that." Sherlock held John's wrist. "I just thought you may not know what you were saying. Do you really mean that you love me?" He asked timidly. "I-if you do, by all means carry on. It felt nice anyway..."

John leaned into Sherlock, giving him a chaste kiss that held love an all his other feelings. "Yes. I love you. And I'm /in/ love with you." He began to rub Sherlocks chest again.

The detective exhaled slowly, humming happily. "I-I love you too, I really think I do. That's never happened before."

"So let it happen now," John smiled shyly. "I-I uh... I want to make love to you..Sherley.."

Sherlock blushed. "I don't know if that's a good idea." He swallowed. "Because it's true what they say about me John...I-I'm still a virgin." He looked away from John with a pained expression. "The furthest I've gone ever is seeing someone naked. I didn't even touch them. And yes I mean sexually, not medically."

"Sherlock," John pulled Sherlock back into a tight hug, kissing down his neck. "I'll only go further if you want to. I don't care that you're a virgin. It doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you. You gorgeous, handsome man you."

Sherlock gave a proper smile at all the compliments (and slightly tickly kisses). With a breath, he nodded. "I want to go further. I want you to make love you me, but be gentle." He breathed, hugging John a bit tighter.

"God, I love you," John bulled him into a breathless kiss. His hands curiously wandered Sherlocks body until they graced his crotch. John rubbe his hand against Sherlocks already partially- hard cock through his pants. "Wow.."

Sherlock did his best to mimic the movement of John's lips, before gasping at the hands rubbed at his crotch. "Oh.." He breathed, eyes fluttering a little. "W-what are you doing? That feels...very nice." He stammered, going red.

John giggled childishly, he continued to palm him, but now a bit faster. "Well, I'm rubbing your cock through your pants, with the palm of my hand. That's called palming." John smiled from ear to ear at Sherlocks blush.

Sherlock writhed a little beneath John, legs shaky. "W-when I say I haven't done much I mean it. I-I've never tried m-masturbating." He groaned at the sensation, before covering mouth. "Oh god sorry for making that s-strange noises." He bit back another groan as he felt the forceful and almost numb sensation get stronger.

John straight up laughed now. "Sherlock, it's natural. Moaning is okay. Please, make as much noise as you want, it'll get me off. And you've really never tried masturbating before? Never? Why?" John asked the guest ions as he slit his thumb inter Sherlocks pant line and continued to palm.

Sherlock sucked in a breath, gasping rather high pitched. "Oh, oh..." He felt his face flush, trying to regain his control on his body. "I-it was a distraction, an-and seemed p-pointless. John what's- what's happening to me, my body feels rather o-odd and I c-cant control myself." He whimpered, tossing his head back.

"Sherlock, that's pleasure taking over. This is the feelin you get during sex." John smiled, happy he could do this to sherlock for the first time. He reached down and began palming himself too. "God, Sherlock.. Just let the pleasure take your body over."

"I d-don't know if I caaan." He moaned again, balling his hands into fists as his hips suddenly thrust up. "Ah! W-what the?" He whimpered, eyes screwing shut as his body seemed to hit some sort of wall. He trembled and yelled John's name a few times as he underwear got significantly hotter and wetter, panting as he slowly came down from his high. "W-what?" He asked, dazed.

"You just came, Sherlock." John smiled. "And I was barley touching you." A large smile erupted on Johns face. "You let the pleasure take over. You ejaculated. I'm sure you know how that works?" John chuckled, still palming himself.

Sherlock laughed giddily and nodded. "Yes I just...never knew it was that intense." He huffed, watching John do to himself what he'd just done to Sherlock. He tried to memorise each move of John's hand, wanting learn.

"It's not always. Sometimes there are dull orgasms, I hate those." Johns hand slipped ino his pants, gripping his cock and he began to pump himself.

Sherlock drowned when he couldn't see what John was doing anymore. "I want to see." He pouted, tugging at the waist band of his underwear. "I need to learn."

John grinned uncontrollably an took off his pants, now fully exposed in front of Sherlock, hoping he wouldn't be judged poorly. He took his cock and began to pump again.

Sherlock smiled widely, watching John's movement intently. Coming to think of it, he was suddenly feeling rather warm. I wonder why?

"Mmngph.. God Sherlock.." John moaned as his head flew backwards. He teased the head of his cock with his thumb, beginning to pump a lot faster.

Sherlock chewed on his lip as he watched, placing a hand in his lap with a small squeeze. "John..." He whispered, letting a moan slip free.

John managed to open his eyes a bit, smiling over to Sherlock. "Would you like a try?" He asked gently, removing his hand from his cock.

Sherlock nodded enthusiastically, shuffling forwards to wrap a firm hand around John and down like he'd done, before bringing it back up with a small sound, and repeating.

"Ai!" John shouted in a high pitch. "God Sherlock.." He started to thrust his hips slowly.

"Oh John." Sherlock breathed, moving his hand a bit faster as he got the hang of things. "Like this?"

"Oh, GOD YES!!!" Johns eyes shot to the back of his head as he let out a loud moan "G-god Sherlock...y-you.."

The detective whimpered as he watched John, feeling himself become aroused again. He changed technique a little, thumbing the head every so often.

"F-fuck SHERLOCK." John was thrusting his hips into Sherlocks hand at a fast pace; his hands intertwined in Sherlocks hair, pulling slightly.

Sherlock moaned and leaned his heads back with a gasp. "Come John, want you to come for me." He breathed.

John came right when Sherlock asked; exploding onto Sherlocks bare chest. As he came he screeched Sherlocks name. "M-my god..." He put their foreheads together.

Sherlock whimpered high pitched again, breathing heavily. "Wow..."

"Sherlock.." He gently kissed Sherlocks lips and then his nose. John panted, smiling a little. "T-that.../That/ was amazing...I can't really describe it with words.."

Sherlock blinked sleepily and nodded. "I love you John. I do." He smiled, hugging him.

John smiled and moved his hand around to Sherlocks front again. "You're hard again," he smirked.


End file.
